The Guy In The Picture
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Hard to summarize, so just read and enjoy


The Guy in The Picture

By: Jessica

Disclaimer: I don't own Paul Llyod JR(PJ) or his likeness just own the story and the OC. I also don't own the WWE.

Jessica Shank ran up the stairs to her room, grabbing her purse. She stopped short and looked in the mirror, picking up her brush to comb through her long dark hair. She really didn't know why she bothered. Guys never looked at her anyway. Sighing heavily, she sat down on her bed. She pulled the flap of her purse up and took her wallet out. Opening it carefully, she flipped over to her favorite picture and smiled.

He was everything she'd ever wanted in a guy. Brown hair and hazel eyes . Sensitive and funny. None of her other boyfriends had been like him, of course that's why she didn't have a boyfriend right now. She was constantly comparing them to him...Paul Llyod JR. She scolded herself for doing it, knowing how wrong and silly it was. She'd written him numerous letters, some through the fan club and others from addresses that she got off the internet that was supposed to be the "real thing". She'd never gotten a response, and so just recently, she finally stopped writing. It'd been a weekly thing with her...every Friday she'd send him a letter. So stupid she was, but she couldn't help it.

He was everywhere, on her walls, in her car, in her wallet. She was teased about it constantly, by three girls in particular. They'd seen her one time at lunch with her wallet open, the picture of PJ and since then they teased her. It wasn't right for a twenty-one year old, to have a picture of a boy band member in her wallet. Jessica didn't care though, she still carried the picture. Wherever she went, so did her picture of PJ.

Sometimes she would dream that she was dating him, that she was his someone special and she was important. She would pretend that he was so in love with her, that he wanted to be with her. So silly she was.

I fell in love with the girl in the picture

That I used to keep

Carried her 'round in the back of my pocket

She was always with me

I imagine that I was a man of importance

And she had a fancy for me

Shaking her head, Jessica got up and headed back down the stairs. She got her keys from off of the table by the door and headed out to her car. She flipped her radio on and pushed the tape in, soon the car was filled with his voice. Late at night, she would hear the phone ring and could imagine herself picking it up and it'd be him. He'd tell her how much he missed her, he'd be mad with longing and wanting. He'd go on to say that she was all he wanted in life, his only love. And she'd tell him the same...how much she missed him and wished he was there. Then she'd pick up the phone, it wasn't him...he wasn't there.

And I used to dream she would call

Crying her eyes out

She had an obsession with me

I was the love of her life

And she was all mine

The Girl In the Life Magazine

Turning into the parking lot, Jessica got out and headed into the store. After purchasing a few things, she headed over to the magazines. She started looking through them, after a while she started to feel sleepy and got ready to leave, rubbing at her eyes. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. She ignored it at first, but the noise continued. She turned and saw nothing, turning back to her magazine. A few seconds later, she felt someone bump into her.

"Excuse me."

"It's ok...no pro..." She trailed off as she turned around. It was him. She felt her head spinning as he smiled at her. There was a pull a...connection of some sort.

"I'm sorry...I guess I should watch where I'm going next time." He grinned.

"I...it's...it's...ok..." She stammered.

He tilted his head to the side, he spoke softly. "You don't look so good honey." He whispered, reaching out to brush a stray piece of hair out of her face. "Maybe you should choose a magazine and head on home. I'll be by to help you feel better. See you soon."

Jessica brought her hands up to her face and rubbed. She brought her hands down and looked...he was gone. She looked around frantically, checking out each aisle, he was no where to be found. She returned to the magazine stand, her heart racing. She turned to leave, when she stepped on something. Jessica looked down and saw a magazine on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it and there he was, on the cover. She quickly looked around again before placing the magazine in her basket and walking away.

The first time we met

In an aisle at the market

She was staring at me

I knew even then we would share something special

And it was like chemistry

I fell in love from the moment I saw her

So I took her straight home with me.

Jessica rushed into the house, throwing her purse on the floor. She reached into the bag and pulled the magazine out. She looked it over quickly, flipping through the pages. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. She turned it over and flipped through it from the back, turned it up side down, and shook it out...nothing. Flopping down on the couch she sighed, wiping at her eyes angrily, tossing the magazine on the table in front of her. What was wrong with her? Why was she doing this to herself? She knew she hadn't really seen Paul Llyod JR in her local grocery store. Resting her head back on the couch, her eyes drifted shut.

And that's where I'd dream she would step

Right out of the picture

And spend the whole evening with me

"Jessica...Jessica...wake up baby..."

She heard a voice...a soft voice calling to her. Strangely familiar, so erotic. She felt something brush her cheek, then her lips. Slowly her eyes drifted open.

"There's my girl. Feeling better?"

Her eyes snapped open, and she backed up on the couch.

"Relax babygirl...it's just me." He smiled.

"Wha...what?"

"Oh honey, I missed you so much. But I'm here now, and we've got a lot of catching up to do." He whispered, leaning in to gently kiss her cheek.

"Miss...missed me?..."

"Of course I missed you...it's been months since I've seen you. Now I want to make up for all those lonely nights we talked about on the phone...you do remember right? How lonely I was, how I told you I missed your body, your lips. Jessica...you do remember right baby?"

He pulled away to look into her eyes. She stared at him, was this happening? Was he really here looking into her eyes telling her how much he missed her? Her eyes widened as he leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly over hers.

"Tell me Jessica...tell me you remember how much I missed you...how you missed me...tell me..." He whispered.

"I...I...mmm...I did miss you PJ." She murmured.

He smiled then. "Well baby...I wanna show you just how much I've missed you." He whispered in her ear, taking her hands in his and pulling her up from the couch.

Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it. She felt herself being swooped up and then next thing she knew, she was being carried up to her room. Just then she remember the pictures of him all over her wall. She was gonna feel like a fool, a silly fool. She closed her eyes as PJ entered her room, she felt herself being lowered gently and when she opened her eyes, he was staring down at her.

"Everything ok?"

She looked around at her walls shocked. All her posters and pictures were gone. On her dresser, pictures of her and PJ together. She brought her gaze back over to him. It was really happening. A slow smile spread across her face. "Yeah...everything's perfect."

PJ in response, slowly leaned down and kissed her gently. Every nerve ending in her body sparked to life. She was so aware of his body, the heat emanating from him. She reached up and brought her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. She couldn't get enough of him. She'd never have enough. She felt him slide down on the bed, and gently rest his body on hers. He pulled away.

"I've missed the taste of your lips and your body...oh I missed you so much." He groaned, his lips trailing down her throat to her chest.

Closing her eyes, she tried to catch her breath but she couldn't...his lips, his lips were on her. It was only in her deepest fantasies that this it'd ever happened, and now it actually was. Opening her eyes, she found that he'd at some point unbuttoned her shirt and was now kissing the hollow between her breasts. She ran her hands through his hair, holding his head still. She couldn't think, and then she felt his fingers reach up and undo the hook on the front of her bra, slowly separating it.

"You're so beautiful..."He whispered a moment before his lips descended.

She squeezed her eyes shut as his tongue ran circles over her flesh. Her body was shaking, and the room felt as if it was turning. She felt his lips move to her other breast, and she bit her lip to keep from calling out. She felt his fingers move to her stomach as his lips captured hers again, his tongue plunging inside. She slowly moved her hands down to the button on his pants and undid it. She pushed the pants down and PJ took over, sliding them down his legs to pile at the foot of the bed. He pulled his shirt up and off, tossing it to the floor.

Turning back to her, he kissed her again. It was intense and fierce. She felt his fingers skim her stomach before slowly sliding her underwear down. He started nibbling at her neck as he slowly slid his fingers inside. Jessica cried out as he started a slow, steady motion, inserting another finger.

"P-PJ...mmm..." She breathed, gripping his shoulders to pull him closer.

He increased his speed. "Jessica...show me...show me how much you missed me..." He replied softly.

Faster and faster as he took her over the edge. She felt the warmth rush through her body as she tensed up.

"Yes Jessica...yes..."

She heard his choked gasp as her body tensed one last time. She felt him slowly remove his fingers. "N-PJ...you...I want...you..." She managed to get out between breaths, sliding her hands down to his boxers and hastily pushing them down. "I need to feel you inside."

"Jessica..." He murmured, kissing her passionately. He kicked his boxers off, moving to rest between her legs.

Jessica pulled away to look into his eyes, she saw the love compassion shining through. Her eyes drifted shut.

"Jessica...open your eyes. I want to see you and I want you to see me." He whispered.

Slowly she opened her eyes, he stared at her a moment before slowly sliding into her body, not moving.

"P-PJ..."

Slowly he started moving, against her.

"Jessica...you feel so good."

She wrapped her legs around his waist as pushed deeper against her.

"Mmmm..."

He increased his speed...moving faster and harder.

"Oh...yes...yes..." She whimpered.

"Jessica..."He cried hoarsely.

Together they moved as one, and when he took them into the depths of ecstasy, they called each others name as they both peaked. PJ slumped against her, breathing heavily.

"P-PJ..." Jessica panted, wiping at her face.

"Jessica...I love you...I love you babygirl."

"I love you too..."

"I have to go..."

"No, don't..."

"I'm sorry baby...I'll be back for you...I will..."

"PJ...PJ..."

And oh how she hated to go

Back to her picture

The Girl in the Life Magazine

"PJ...PJ..." Slowly Jessica opened her eyes to find she was sitting on the couch, the magazine on the table in front of her. She rubbed at her eyes and turned to see it was morning. Groaning she stood, her body ached. She looked down at the magazine and shook her head before making her way up to take a shower.

An hour later, her bag in tow, she made her way out of the house and into her car. Her mind still replaying her vivid dream. She'd never experienced anything like that before. For some reason she was really tired. She pulled into the parking lot of the library and headed in. She had some research to do for a paper for class. She made her way over to a table and sat, starting to unload her bag . She heard snickering and she turned to see the three girls staring and pointing at her. If they knew what she had dreamed, they'd be laughing harder. She turned away quickly, trying to hide her tears.

"Where's your picture of PJ huh?" She heard a voice call. She turned to see the girls laughing, they pointed and made faces as when she looked. She one of them stand and come over to her.

"You know, you're really crazy. Carrying a picture of him in your wallet. Don't you think you're a little too old for that?" A tall blonde exclaimed.

All of my friends used to laugh

Said I was certifiably mad

Jessica said nothing, but looked down embarrassed. She heard the girls giggling again as the one girl made her way back to the table. Jessica slumped forward, burying her face in her arms. Just then she heard the girls behind her gasp, followed by muffled squeals of what sounded like, 'oh god!' and ' is it really him?' She figured it was some kind of joke until she heard a voice, a strangely familiar voice.

"Excuse me...Jessica?"

Slowly she lifted her head, blinking before slowly looking up, her heart stopped.

"You're Jessica right...Jessica Shank?"

It was him. She nodded. She watched as he knelt before her.

"I've been looking for you."

"Y-you...you have?"

He nodded. "See...I got your letters, and then just recently I realized they'd stopped coming. So I decided to come and ask you in person."

"A-ask me in...person? Ask me what?"

"Ask you to be my girl."

Til the day that she came

And she blew them away

And asked me if I'd be her man

It seems that she went and fell

In love with my letters

She said she's been looking for me

The girls from the table gasped.

"Y-your girl?"

"I fell in love with your letters and then I fell in love with you. I've been looking all over for you Jessica, and I've finally found you. Now I'm asking for you to be with me."

It was totally unbelievable, couldn't happen and yet...it was. He stood then, taking her hands in his and pulling her up out of the chair. "What do ya say?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He grinned, leaning down to kiss her. "I told you I'd be back for you baby."

So the story ends well

We end up together

The Girl in the Life Magazine

"The Girl in The Life Magazine"-By Boyz II Men


End file.
